Ballet Bond
by wishonastar
Summary: James and his favourite secretary take a little trip to Russia . . on official business. FINAL CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

"Miss Moneypenny," came M's voice over the speaker, "when 007 arrives, would you send him straight through please."

Jane replied in the affirmative and then busied herself with some reports whilst waiting for James' arrival.

Soon enough, in came the suave double 0, but as he opened his mouth to speak, he was met with a friendly, but precise, "you can go straight in."

With one of those dashing smiles, he headed towards the other office and sighed, "ah Moneypenny, how could you keep a desperate man like me hanging on?"

Jane gave a slight chuckle, as she thought to herself how comforting it was to know that he was still the same old James.

Inside the office, however, James' mood was rather less jovial, as M explained why she had called the meeting so urgently.

"Commander Bond, as you know we are currently investigating the development of many harmful weapons being developed by a well known Russian aristocrat-"

"Ah yes, Devorsky, Boris to his close friends-"

"Yes," M cut him off, "well, Devorsky has recently developed weapons for a specific use; to destroy, and knowing his animosity towards Mi5 for our involvement in his predecessor's downfall, these developments are all quite worrying to us."

"So naturally, we would want to investigate. ."

"Of course. However, with the heightened level of security around his official businesses and organisations, we feel that placing an agent there would be too suspicious at this time,"

"Well then, where would -"

Again M cut him off, "Devorsky has recently made a rather large investment, of both time and money, into a large ballet company in St. Petersburg. It is reported that he is a great lover of the art form and is happy to do whatever he can to help with their financial struggles. We also suspect that he may be using certain parts of the theatre as convenient labs and storage spaces. And so, it is there where we will place our agent."

Pondering what his role within a ballet company could possibly be, James remained silent for a few moments and then, finally, asked, "wonderful plan, but with all due respect, where exactly would I fit into a ballet company?"

"Well actually, you wouldn't be part of the company, simply an investor; with business and personal investments," the woman explained.

"Personal investments?"

"Yes, your wife will join you, and the company, as a highly recommended visiting ballerina."

"Ah, my wife . ." 007 replied, imagining what delightful female agent they would be pairing him with, "I must say, I don't think I've ever met an agent who could be so . . flexible," he joked.

Not finding the man before her remotely amusing, M countered "that's because she isn't an agent."

"Oh?" James was shocked, "really, I didn't think a case as sensitive as this one would be suitable for acquiring outside help?"

" Well, Miss Moneypenny has worked here for years, I would hardly call her an outsider, Mr Bond."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Dumbfounded, James left M's office in silence, and moved to Moneypenny's desk.

"And I suppose, Penny, you already knew about this?" James asked, a little angry.

"Yes, I did," she replied nonchalantly, whilst brushing past him to reach her filing cabinet, "and I also knew that you wouldn't like it!" Jane was a little hurt that her suspected reaction had materialised and he was, in fact, annoyed that a mere secretary would be allowed to take part in a mission with the great James Bond.

"Don't get me wrong, darling, it's not that I don't relish the idea of spending some time alone with you in a luxury hotel in a beautiful city," he said, taking her hand and pulling her to him, in an attempt to calm Jane's anger, "I just don't think that an untrained party should be involved in such a dangerous mission."

Wrenching herself from his arms, Jane was no less angry as she told him, "well, for your information, I have been through basic agent training in the last few weeks, I know how to use a gun and the other standard issue tools that Q branch has supplied us with, I know how to take care of myself, I know my cover inside out and, most importantly, I can pirouette a hell of a lot better than you can, Commander!"

As she finished, she stood breathless before James and stared him directly in the eye, more defiant than ever.

Before he could stop himself, James foolishly uttered, "I just cannot believe that M would send me out with her _secretary." _

It was Moneypenny's turn to be speechless, as she realised that perhaps she was wrong about James having a sensitive side, maybe he was the chauvinistic pig that some people thought he was. Not knowing what else to do, and realising she was finished for the day anyway, Jane wrenched her coat from the stand, and pulling her handbag from under the table, she left James standing there, embarrassed and very, very sorry.

"Not the way I had hoped that your mission would begin, 007," said M from the doorway of her office, startling Bond, "but she has a ballet class at 6. I presume you will rectify your mistake before tomorrow; you leave at 10 am."

James started out of the door, thoroughly disappointed in himself, and as if to make things worse, M continued,

"And for the record Mr Bond, I feel that Miss Moneypenny is very capable of carrying out the task that she has been assigned; she is not there to perform a mission, that is still your job, she is simply there to act as your way in. She has shown great promise in agent training and is an excellent dancer. Treat her with a little respect please."

Now utterly ashamed and humiliated, Bond left the building. He mentally kicked himself on the journey to the dance studio; several times. James Bond had never been one to contemplate the consequences of his actions when it came to women, but Penny was different; she was his friend, his very good friend. In some ways, he was thankful that they had never crossed that line of intimacy, as it helped him to see her as more than an object.

But that didn't always stop him from fantasising about what lay beneath those blouses, skirts and trouser suits.

When he arrived at the studio, Jane was looking rather melancholy as she executed each move with an elegance and beauty that James had never seen before; from any woman. He stood in the doorway watching he; just watching. He was completely entranced by her performance, at the same time being surprised that she had never mentioned her love of ballet to him before.

The beauty of the peaceful atmosphere was soon shattered as a piercing, shrill voice cut through the soft music.

"NO, NO, NO, Jane, this will not do, the lines in your leg and arm are far too strong, they should be flowing and gentle," the French woman's voice softened as she placed an arm around her dancer's shoulder, "what is it dear? You have been so tense this evening? You know, I remember when you were a child and you had just moved here from Africa, you were so full of energy and you were so happy, that has not changed in the 20 years that I have been teaching you; but tonight you seem so sad and angry. So what is it?"

"I'm afraid I might be the cause of that," said a voice from the doorway, causing both women to change their focus, startled, to the man standing there.

"What are you doing here?" asked Jane immediately, still feeling a little hostile towards him.

"I came to make amends."

"M sent you didn't she?"

Sensing the atmosphere and that something needed to be discussed by the two, not to mention the sexual tension, Madame Roberge excused herself from the room, giving James an indefinable look as she passed him, almost warning him to be wary when handling her protégée.

" She told me where you would be, yes, but I would have found you any Penny, I'm so sorry. I'm ashamed, truly, of my behaviour."

"I just never thought that you would say something like that, James, I had fooled myself that you respected me, that we were friends."

James sighed, "Oh Penny, we are. You mean so much to me, you are my closest, the person I trust most in the world. I am so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking, I suppose I was just worried about you, I . . I . ."

"Well ,James you must be sorry, I have never before known James Bond to ramble."

They both laughed, the tension slowly dissipating, as James reached for his darling friend and pulled her into her arms. This time, she didn't struggle, and more, surprisingly, gave into the kiss that James placed on her lips. A kiss that he had never intended, but yet could not resist.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Both James and Jane awoke early the next morning; although not in the same bed. The kiss from the previous night had ended rather abruptly when Madame Roberge returned and formal introductions were made.

Vowing to think nothing of the passion involved in the kiss, and certainly not to allow it to lead her into some kind of fantasy which would affect her performance on the mission, Moneypenny packed the last of her things and left to meet James at the airport, more determined than ever. Although James had apologised and assured her that he had great faith in her abilities, Jane still felt that she had something to prove on this trip and was determined to do so.

James greeted her at the airport with a kiss on the cheek, before wrapping his arm around her waist; form now on, they both knew that they could be being watched. Luckily, neither party was eager to talk about the proceedings of the previous night, and so normal, genial conversation resumed and soon, both felt at ease. Although James couldn't help thinking how different it had felt in that studio, they had kissed many times before, but for some reason, the kiss that they both seemed to fall into, outside the office, had touched him much more deeply than he had expected.

Soon after landing, 'Mr and Mrs James Bond' arrived at the Angelis hotel, where they were booked into the penthouse suite. It was all Jane could do to hide her delight at the glamour of her surroundings as, even though she was aware of how serious her work there was, she was only human!

That night marked their first trip to the theatre to be introduced to the company and other investors. As Jane moved over to the dancers and agreed to join them early the next morning for limbering, James delved, in his most charming manner, into the lives of the investors and took mental notes on who might possibly be close to Devorsky.

After leaving the theatre, arm in arm, and climbing into their chauffeur driven car, James turned to Penny, "how about some dinner?" he asked, taking her hand in his.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to distract you from official business?" Moneypenny asked, raising an eyebrow.

James laughed and kissed her hand, "Walker, would you please take a detour and drop us at the finest restaurant in town."

As the waiter arrived with their main course, James decided to delve further into a matter that had been perplexing him.

"Penny, darling, why on earth did you not pursue a career as a dancer? I mean, from what I have seen, you could have easily been a prima ballerina!"

Jane laughed, before her face became more serious, "I missed the boat," she sighed, her words coated with regret. James raised an inquisitive eyebrow, as the look in his eyes urged her to continue.

Deciding the easiest way would be to tell him the whole story, the normally very private woman took a deep breath and braced herself. What was it about this city, the candle and the moonlight that made her want to tell him everything?

"When my mother, my sister and I moved to England from living in Africa, I was 11 years old. Helena was 13, and we both grew bored very easily. We missed being able to run around with the gazelles and the warthogs," she recalled with a slight chuckle, " and so mother decided we needed a hobby; she sent us to ballet class. Helena never really got the hang of it, but I fell in love with dance. I felt so free when I was in the class, I knew that Madame Roberge was watching my every move and she would stop me and make me repeat the same thing again and again until it was perfect, but when I was dancing, it was just me and the music and . . ." she trailed off, embarrassed at how animated she had become.

"Don't stop, darling, I'm fascinated really," James said with a smile, reaching for her hand across the table, giving it a slight squeeze.

"Well," she continued, "I danced constantly until I was about 16 and then . ." she lowered her head, "my mother went back to Africa to do some voluntary work and she was killed."

James sighed, he knew of her father's disappearance, but had never inquired about Jane's mother.

"Helena and I both just gave up a little, but by that time, she was already working and so at least had something to keep going for. I had been offered a place with the Royal Ballet, but it meant leaving home and Helena, and at that time, we were everything to each other; we had no-one else," she raised her head and looked James in the eyes, a sadness replacing the usual gleam there, "and so, I turned it down and didn't dance again for another 5 years. I missed the boat, you see."

She let out a deep breath when she finished, not even realising that she had been holding it, and attempted a smile just for James; she still wasn't sure that she wanted him to see her as vulnerable just yet.

"I'm so sorry, I should never have asked," apologised James, truly regretting that he had asked her to relive such a painful time.

"No, no, really it's fine," this time she managed a smile, "it actually feels good to talk about it."

"Well, at least you're dancing again now, even if it's not Covent Gardens," he smiled, causing Jane's heart to skip a beat, as the atmosphere lightened considerably.

As the small band in the corner started up, the commander rose from the table, still with Jane's hand in his.

"Would you care to join me?" he asked indicating the floor.

Knowing that she couldn't resist, Jane joined him and soon enough, she was in his arms swaying slowly to the music, in comfortable silence.

The song ended and James lifted Penny's chin so that her eyes met his. He kissed her and the band began another song, the music as gentle and soothing as the feeling of his lips upon hers. The pair began to sway again as Jane broke the kiss and rested her head in the crook of his neck, her breath warm upon his skin.

Ever the cad, Bond simply couldn't resist slowly sliding his hand downwards, so that it rested at the bottom of the dancer's spine, dangerously close to a rather intimate caress.

"Careful James, we might pass the point of no return if you carry on like this" Moneypenny teased.

"Ah, but we must start acting like husband and wife. ."

"Even behind closed doors?" she asked, referring to the suite, and bed, which they were to share.

"Oh, especially then," James uttered, with a suggestive smile.

"Very well then, as you wish, give me five minutes," requested the woman, as she broke from James' arms and left him standing there, curious and . . . Excited.

It seemed his darling Penny was full of surprises.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

5 minutes had passed and James found himself practically running to the elevator and then to their suite. It wasn't that Jane was the most beautiful woman he had ever known, or that she was some exotic treat he couldn't wait to get his hands on. It was the familiarity of her that made this so exciting. That coupled with the fact that both of them had been eased about this moment for years by the other. Perhaps Bond would finally get a chance to make good on his innuendos? He certainly hoped so; it was frustrating for him that he never seemed to get the chance with Moneypenny, he had a feeling she still thought him to be some kind of over-zealous schoolboy. Although, with the rate he was approaching their suite, her assumptions might be justified.

Opening the door to the room, the silence threw James; not only was there no noise, but the entire place felt still.

And so, when a soft, melodic jazz floated out through the room's speakers, and Jane emerged from the bathroom, with a black silk robe covering her, he couldn't help the sharp intake of breath.

"Lovely, Penny, lovely," James practically purred.

"Well, 007, I'm glad you approve. Is this what you imagined when you, '_married,_' me?" she asked, moving ever closer to the now seated gentleman.

"Hmmm, perhaps," he chuckled, with Jane joining in his laughter.

She stood before him for a few moments before coaxing him into opening her robe, "it's all for you James . . .for tonight anyway."

He found himself feeling very glad that the red lacy treat was, in fact, for his eyes only.

Penny decided to join him physically, for a little more teasing. As she straddled him on the exquisitely carved wooden chair, she brought her lips to his ears and whispered, "you know James, you could drive a woman mad with all of those promises of yours."

He ran his hands over her almost bare back and parted his lips with her own, still amazed at her boldness; but enjoying it nevertheless.

"Well, perhaps now would be the ideal time to . . redeem myself," came the statement, which was almost a request.

"Hmmm, yes I suppose it would be," she managed between kisses.

Running his hands up her thighs, James decided it was his turn to take control and placed his hands flush against her, before lifting her and moving them both towards the best.

If either of them had been able to form a sentence at that point, between all the kissing, then they might have both admitted that what they were about to do scared the hell out of them.

And then, one of them did.

"Penny, darling, are you sure?"

"What?" she managed, incredulous that he would actually stop now. That he would actually be able to stop now!

"There really is no going back, you know, I can't pretend that this never happened and just go back to treating you like a friend. Nor can I promise that this will turn into a full blown love affair, marriage, kids and . .

"James! I cannot believe that you of all people would actually stop now to think about the future. The way I see it, neither of us are making or expecting guarantees right now. So let's just have tonight," she begged, "please!"

Both lovers were struggling to catch their breath, as the kisses and caresses continued throughout the conversation.

As James realised she was right and relented, Jane spotted it in his eyes and smiled.

"Now," she began, rolling him onto his back, "let me show you how it's done!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

James awoke and reached out only to find a cold, crisp pillow in her place. Disappointed, he propped himself up on his elbow and ran a hand through his dishevelled hair as his eyes came into focus. Remembering the previous night, he smiled a little, it had been amazing, even by his standards.

He remembered the way her skin felt against his, the way she had been so demanding, so dominating and yet so gentle and tender, and the connection they had made. Physical, yes, but there was something else, something that he couldn't quite put his finger on. . not to say that the first thing on his mind wasn't the possibility of a repeat performance.

Then he spotted her, stood at the barre which she had requested for their room, executing a series of positions which only served to remind Bond just how flexible she was.

Suddenly not so tired, James pulled on his silk boxer shorts and padded over to her. With her iPod headphones in, she hadn't heard him coming, and so gave a startled gasp as she felt his strong arms around her waist.

"You know," he began, placing kisses on her neck, "this reminds me a little of last night."

"We didn't quite get this far," she laughed, referring to his position behind her.

"Well, there is still time. ." he growled as he continued his assault on her neck, whilst turning her to him.

She lifted his head from her and held his face in her hands, "not now there isn't, I'm afraid; I have limbering to see to!"

She couldn't resist his puppy dog eyes and boyish frown and so gave in a little and allowed him to indulge in a few luxurious kisses before pulling away, wrapping her leotard clad torso in a cardigan and then donning her thick winter coat. Then, after arranging the details of their afternoon rendezvous, she left James with a cup of coffee and his morning paper and set out to brave the winter's cold.

Entering the theatre, Jane took a little time to survey her surroundings; and her new home, not having had the time during the previous evening's introductions. The auditorium was magnificent, full of all the grandeur one would expect from a Russian opera house; a relic from the deluxe days of the Tsars, no sign of the recent financial troubles.

"Ah Mrs Bond, please, join us," Jane looked up to find the woman she recognised as Madame LeMande, calling to her from the stage. The woman was a harsher, more tense version of Madame Roberge, Jane thought to herself as she ascended the steps to the stage.

"We have only just started," LeMande assured, sensing that the newcomer was a little apprehensive that she might have been late, having seen the crowd of dancers on the stage. "And these are only our ensemble dancers, you needn't worry about getting to know them too well," she said, a little too loudly for Jane's taste, drawing a few sharp stares from the young company of women.

"Well, actually, I would like to join the limber class now, if that is alright," Jane began, "I . .erm . .well, I' feeling a little jet-lagged, I think some extra preparation would be beneficial."

"Very well," the older woman answered shortly, surprised at the ballerina's direct manner.

And so, Jane changed her shoes, removed her outer clothing and fell in line, a little nervous that perhaps she would be outshone by a younger dancer and exposed as an amateur.

Not that she was one to downplay her own talent. She as good, excellent perhaps; but still not a professional.

Meanwhile, James had showered and changed, and managed to shake thoughts of the previous night from his mind, and left the hotel. He was due to have lunch with some of the other gentlemen investors in the ballet. He wasn't expecting Devorsky to be there so early on in his mission, but it would be interesting anyhow. Things in Russia always were.

Arriving at the restaurant, the agent's training clicked right into place, as he immediately began to survey those that he was about to join. All well dressed, therefore rich, all well fed, therefore rich and powerful and most of them looking rather too smug, therefore probably most of them were probably either politicians or involved in something illegal.

An hour later and James was still sat with the table of men, enjoying a martini and a token cigar, when he asked the gentleman next to him where the other member of the board was.

"I had been told there were twelve investors?"

"Ah, yes," admitted the Russian businessman, "but she is always late for these things."

"She?" Bond repeated, a little surprised.

Orotov gave a distinctly male grunt and grinned, "Natalya Kinskov, very rich father and . . .very beautiful."

James raised an eyebrow and thought to himself how interesting this meeting might become with the addition of such a character.

Soon enough, Natalya joined them, and after a coquettish smile directed at James, and only James, she chose the seat next to him and joined the men in a cigar.

"So tell me, gentlemen, anything to report? Huh? Have you managed to actually o anything about the theatre whilst I have been away? Or just smoked a few more of these?"

It soon became very clear to James that not only did this young woman have the men of the board captivated by her sexuality, but she did indeed call the shots as far as business dealings were concerned.

She left early, dissatisfied with the lack of progress, and each man could not help but watch her tall, elegant figure, and legs, as they exited the bar, before calling the meeting to a close and going their separate ways.

Fortunately, James was lucky enough to hear a snippet of conversation on the way to his car.

"She's a fine young thing, Kinskov, Devorsky is one lucky bastard!"

With a smirk, the driver of the Aston Martin pulled away from the curb, thinking to himself how productive the meeting had been after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

Bond entered the auditorium to be greeted by the sight of a very bedraggled looking Moneypenny performing the perfect pirouette centre stage, surrounded by the rest of the ensemble.

"Very good, Mrs Bond, everyone," came the voice from the French ballet mistress, the comment coming rather begrudgingly as she left the stage.

The dancers seemed to James to relax after she had removed herself from them; they became human. Jane chatted with some of them, whilst changing her shoes, before spotting her husband sitting in the stalls. She made her excuses and descended the steps from the stage with all the elegance and grace of a dancer.

She smiled as she approached him, "we weren't supposed to meet until 4."

"Well, my meeting had finished, and I thought I might be lucky enough to watch some of your practice, but apparently I was wrong," he explained, kissing her soundly and wrapping his arms around her.

Moneypenny raised an eyebrow, questioning his intimate touch, "we must keep the illusion alive remember?" he teased, causing her to laugh and respond to his next advance.

And there it was again. The passion and intensity of the kiss they had shared in the studio in London. Completely accidental, but completely welcome.

Both parties pulled away, both having sensed something strange, but not unpleasant.

James cleared his throat before speaking, "how about a late lunch? I'm assuming that Madame LeMande doesn't work lunch breaks into her schedule."

Jane winced as the pain in her feet began to make itself known, "no she certainly does not. Oh James, I don't even know if I will last until the show, one day of rehearsal and I already feel to old to be doing this." She sighed as she leaned against James, who was now placing her coat around her shoulders and leading her from the theatre.

"Nonsense, I'll bet you're doing wonderfully, and besides, lycra has never looked so inviting!"

As the pair sat down to lunch in a restaurant not dissimilar to the one where James had enjoyed his meeting, he began to fill his 'partner,' in on what he knew.

"Goodness knows why you would be interested in all of this, Penny," he began.

"Please James, let's not have this again. Whether _you _think that I need to know or not is irrelevant; just keep me updated so that I know what to look for at the theatre," she countered, praying that this wasn't going to turn into another hideous argument.

The commander swallowed his pride and continued, "of course. Well, it seems that Devorsky leaves the ballet side of the theatre to his business partner, Natalya Kinskov-"

"A female business partner?"

"Yes, in the same way that you and I are partners," James joked, leaving Jane in no doubt of his true meaning.

"Allow me; she is young, beautiful, with a sharp tongue and excellent business acumen, and you find her irresistible?"

"Oh how you wound me with your words, Penny darling! You know I could never love another woman, especially not after last night-"

"I didn't say you were in love with her, James, I simply pointed out that-"

"She's right over there."

Jane was puzzled, "what? Who?"

"Kinskov! She has just walked into the restaurant, don't acknowledge her, just enjoy your lunch."

"Yes thank you commander, I am aware of basic procedure."

Moments later, whilst the happy couple enjoyed their meal and chatted about Jane's strict new training regime, Natalya made her way over to their table, having spotted the handsome new investor and his wife.

"Mr Bond, I believe? And his lovely wife?"

"Ah, Miss Kinskov, what an unexpected pleasure! Yes, this is my wife, Jane," confirmed James, rising from the table.

The two women shook hands, and although Kinskov squeezed a little harder than necessary, Jane had already formed the opinion that this woman was definitely trouble. In reference to the mission, of course.

And well, it was obvious that she had her eye on James.

Watching the two of them speak, and share a joke or two concerning the actions of the other investors, Moneypenny attempted to rid her mind of any jealous thoughts that may have accidentally made their way there. She chided herself for being so ridiculous and for succumbing to the cliché that one night with James Bond was enough to make any woman fall madly in love with him.

Wait a minute. Love? Has she actually just said that?

Shaking the thought from her head, she focussed on eating her lunch and running over the routine she had learnt.

"Lovely young woman don't you think dear?" asked James, when the visitor had left them. He asked with a slight smile on his face, having an inkling that the beautiful Russian stranger probably turned Jane green with envy.

"Yes perfectly pleasant, I should imagine. I'm hardly in a position to judge however, she seemed to be ever so taken with you, I barely spoke to her."

"My darling wife, if I didn't know how determined you are to be professional on this little trip of ours, I would say you were jealous."

"Don't flatter yourself commander, last night wasn't that good," she finished, pleased with herself for having hit him where he least expected it. The pain evident in James' expression, Jane rose and headed towards the bathroom.

As she opened the door to the ladies' restroom, Jane Moneypenny felt for the first time since they had arrived in Russia, that she knew there was something very wrong. That agent instinct was kicking in. She cautiously opened each cubicle door in the small room and finally, finding nothing, backed away to the sink, thinking perhaps she would wait a little while longer to use the toilets. Just as her hand gripped the marble of the sink ledge, she heard the ominous click of what she recognised to be a Baby Browning, a similar model to her own standard issue weapon, which was . . . . . .at the hotel.

'Oh great, well I deserve to be shot if I am foolish enough to leave my only source of protection in the hotel,' she reprimanded herself, 'if only I didn't feel so safe with James, I might have remembered and found a place in my leotard for it!'

As she turned her head to look at her attacker, a gruff, but female, voice barked orders at her, "move away from the sink and out your hands in the air, Miss Moneypenny!"

The use of her real name greatly disturbed Jane; obviously this woman knew who she was and why she was here. Mind racing, as well as pulse, she did as the assassin told her.

"Now, why don't you tell me what you know, where you are staying and where your contact point with The Office is? It's the only way that you will get out of this place alive."

"Well then, you had better shoot me and get it over with," Jane replied, realising that bargaining was probably her only chance of survival, "but then again, if you did that, you definitely wouldn't get any information, would you?"

"We have our ways," came the retort, as the gun wielding attacker moved closer.

"Oh, I'm sure you do, but I don't suppose any of them involve things like this."

Suddenly possessed with a courage and energy that she had not thought possible, Jane executed move after move; not of ballet, but this time of the unarmed combat that she had been shown in training. Not really knowing how to overpower such a strong opponent, she struggled at first, but as soon as she managed to pin the stranger to the floor, Miss Moneypenny was suddenly rather glad that her ballet classes had built her strength so.

All it took was one or two more punches, and Jane was on her way back to the table, with the serene air of a woman who had happily powdered her nose.

"Ah Penny, I was getting a little worried there, what took you so long?"

"I think we should leave," she answered quickly.

"What? But why? You're not still angry with me surely? Natalya is simply-"

"James, for once, this is not about your sex life, let's just leave, or do you want our cover to be compromised?"

Seeing the look of urgency in his partner's eyes, James threw down some notes on the bill and the two of them hastily left the building.

Once safe in the Aston Martin, James turned to Moneypenny with a quizzical look.

"Let's just say that the next visitor to the ladies' restroom will have somewhat of a nasty surprise to deal with," she began.

"Someone attacked you?"

"Well," the redhead continued, "she tried to. But to say that my gun was in the hotel, and hers in her hand, I think you would be proud of me."

James was incredulous, "you left your gun in the hotel? What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that there wasn't really a convenient place to conceal a weapon in this," she explained, gesturing to her lycra leotard, now underneath her blouse.

"This is no joking matter Jane! You could have been killed!" he started, his voice raising above normal volume, "not to mention, that the entire operation could have been compromised! Really how could you have been so stupid!"

Now truly shaken, Jane's own voice raised to a shout, "I wasn't thinking James! As you seem so keen to point out, I am not a fully trained agent, I'm just a secretary and I wish I had stayed that way! Now I am sorry that I took such a risk, really I am, if I hadn't felt so safe in your arms this morning, then maybe I would had been more vigilant!"

She tried to open the car door when they reached the hotel, just moments later, but James locked it and tried to calm the now tearful woman.

"Penny, calm down, I just didn't want you to get hurt, and now you are and I just overreacted, you see, I -"

"No James, I don't see," she managed between sobs, "I see that I was nearly killed today and I'm scared, that's what I see. I'm scared."

A few moments later, when her tears had subsided, Jane's final attempt to leave the car was successful, as she opened the door and climbed out, swiftly making her way up the stairs to the hotel lobby.

"Jane!" James began, pursuing her through the thankfully, relatively empty reception area, "Jane listen to me!"

He grabbed her by the elbow and spun her around to look at him, his face just inches from hers. In his eyes, she could see the same look of fear that she had seen in the mirror of the bathroom after her encounter with the stranger.

The look that knew everything was alright, but was afraid all the same.

"I don't want to lose you Jane, I could never forgive myself," he whispered, so earnestly that Jane took his face in her hands and placed a gentle kiss upon his lips.

"We still have a few hours before we have to dress for dinner. Devorsky and Kinskov seem to have disappeared, and I think we have both deserved the afternoon off," James began when the kiss ended, "any suggestions?"

"Well, I really should work on my routine," she teased, with a smile, before she felt his lips upon her own once again. He led her into the levator and selected the correct floor number before reclaiming her full attention. His hands roamed her body and she couldn't help but wince when he reached a particularly tender spot.

"Are you badly hurt?"

"I don't know, I haven't had chance to assess the damage, but judging from the pain, then yes."

"Well , your husband will take care of that," he told her.

And so he did. When the elevator reached the penthouse, James gathered the ballerina into his arms and carried her to their bed.

"Now let's see," he whispered, peeling off her blouse, and noticing a few scratches around her collarbone, placed tiny kisses on her skin.

"Hmmm, definitely feeling a little better," she joked.

This healing process was continued when he removed her shoes and socks and kissed her toes, already bruised from dancing.

"Hmmm, oh yes, doctor, you are definitely on the right track," she giggled.

And this teasing and caressing endured, each little scratch and bruise received the care that it was due, until Jane's leotard was removed, slowly, sensually, from her body.

It was then, that James uncovered a sight that would never leave him. Removing his lips from hers, he looked into her eyes and smiled, before lowering his gaze to her torso. His smile faded.

"James?" Moneypenny asked, "is it that bad?"

But James could not answer. He wanted to tell her the truth, that her body was covered in large, ugly bruises, but he couldn't. To him, she would always be beautiful, just like heir first night together.

"Well , your attacker certainly knew what she was doing; no-one will see these bruises, not even at the ballet."

"Apart from you, James," Jane started, "however bad they are, they will heal. They will."

She reached up to caress his cheek with her hand, and he leant down to kiss her. Their was an urgency about his kiss that she knew meant he wanted her. He wanted to prove to her how much he cared, and to reassure himself that she was going to be OK.

The kiss deepened, and James softly ran his hand down her skin, but she winced again, even at his gentle touch.

"I'm sorry," he said, standing from his position next to her on the bed.

"No, it's not your fault, I think they're just a little more painful than I thought. Never underestimate the power of an 18 stone Russian assassin eh?"

Bond laughed and, taking her hand, led Moneypenny's naked form from the bed into the bathroom, turning on the taps when he arrived.

"Perhaps a soak in the bath would do you some good," Jane looked hesitant, "don't worry, I won't beg to join you,"

She smiled back at him as he finished running the bath and shut the bathroom door behind him.

He sighed to himself as he leant against the door, "well, not just yet anyway."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

Around an hour later, when both James and Jane were drying themselves off, there was a knock at their door. Jane, still a little shaken from the afternoon's event, started at the sound of a visitor.

"It's alright love, just Alexander from the Moscow department," James explained, calming her greatly.

James wandered to the door, still wrapped in just a towel, his naked torso reminding Jane of where the new pains around her bruises had come from. They both knew that it probably wasn't the mot sensible thing to do; but logical thought had been quite impossible by then.

Realising that she wasn't altogether comfortable about one of their colleagues being able to figure out what they had been doing; easy when two people are wearing matching towels . . and matching grins, she went into the bedroom area to change.

Meanwhile, James and Alexander seated themselves in the lounge area of the suite, Alex asking, "and where is your lovely associate James?"

"She's just drying off," James smiled, obviously not as concerned about others knowing of their relationship.

Alex laughed before continuing, " we have a positive I.D on her attacker, Rula Helensa. No evident connection with Devorsky, she was just a hired hand, so to speak."

"Hm, certainly knew what she was doing though," James replied quietly, images of Jane's bruised body running through his mind.

"Yes well, she'll be held for questioning for quite a while yet, so you needn't worry about her, but that doesn't mean to say there won't be other attacks. Make sure Moneypenny has a gun with her next time."

"Oh he'll make sure, don't worry," came the female voice from the doorway.

Alex stood, embarrassed to have been caught talking about her in such a condescending manner.

"Ah Miss Moneypenny, lovely to see you," he shook her hand and gestured for her to take his seat, whilst he stood in between the two agents. "Well, I really should be on my way -"

"Before you go," Jane started, "there is one thing. When Helensa first addressed me, she called me Miss Moneypenny."

Both men looked immediately more worried.

"Obviously she's an insider then. This could mean that Devorsky knows the truth," Alex reasoned.

"Or he might not. You are not pulling us out now, don't even think about it Alex," James warned.

"Alright, well we'll see what we can get out of Helensa, and we'll meet you again tomorrow night, you know the time and place?"

Both of them nodded and Alex headed for the door before turning and adding, "oh and well done Jane, she's in quite a state. Not bad for a ballerina!"

Jane smiled as he left the room, "well James, we have an hour to prepare for this dinner party, and I have not yet decided what to wear. Care to help me choose?" she asked, jokingly.

"I don't think that would be an good idea. If I had my way, you would end up with more clothes on the floor than you were wearing."

Later that evening, Mr and Mrs Bond arrived arm in arm at the theatre; the rather unusual location for the dinner party, "it seems that Miss Kinskov is keen to attract as much publicity as possible to the theatre before next week's opening night," James had explained, "rather odd when you consider what her boyfriend is hiding underneath it."

"And may I just say, Mrs Bond," James began, when the pair were heading towards the bar, "how truly stunning you look in that gown."

The compliment was of course accompanied by an appreciative glance and suggestive smirk from the 00, and a knowing look from the secretary.

"Well, _Mr _Bond, we have he rest of tonight to get through before we are even remotely in a position to think about taking this _stunning _gown off," she teased, leaning towards him and thus affording him a lovely view of what exactly was under the dress, "so I suggest that you keep _it_ in your pants, as they say."

"Same old Penny," James lamented, as he led his wife to meet some fellow investors.

It wasn't long before Bond spotted Kinskov standing across the other side of the room and made his excuses to Jane and her fellow dancers.

"Miss Kinskov," he began, seductive 00 style setting in, "how lovely to see you again. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Please, call me Natalya."

"Ah then you must call me James."

The gentleman signalled to the bartender to fill the young lady's glass before asking, "so tell me; what interest could your partner possibly have in this place? I thought he was a businessman?" he asked, playing the innocent.

"Hmm, well he likes to do little things to please me," she added, with a laugh.

James looked into her eyes and felt suddenly charged. He knew that there was one easy way to get information from this woman. He also knew that he couldn't do that in a room full of people; with his 'wife,' just metres away.

After a while, Natalya and James were joined by Devorsky, who James decided was possibly the most egotistical maniac he had met to date. The man clearly thought that he was invincible and had no qualms in announcing it to everyone. There was something very powerful about him though; it was almost as if the whole room knew that he was planning on blowing the world into pieces, but no-one would dare to question him.

As the evening progressed, James grew more comfortable with his surroundings and decided to investigate further. After sharing a knowing look with his partner, he headed for a small door to exit the auditorium and made his way down many winding staircases and long corridors; which were just as he remembered them from the blueprints they had been given of the theatre.

Finally, he reached a large room filled with machinery and computers. Knowing that this was the control centre of Devorsky's operation, James cautiously ventured inside and began to use his standard issue camera wallet to photograph the plans and maps that he could find.

Just as James was musing how strange and possibly dangerous it was that this room was not guarded, he heard the unmistakeable sound of stiletto heels on the marble floor. Assuming his partner had come to help, against orders, he turned around, with a reprimand perched on his lips.

"Ah Mr Bond," Natalya purred, "your enthusiasm to know the inner workings of the theatre is admirable."

Knowing that his only option was to play innocent, Bond adopted a less assuming demeanour and asked, "yes fascinating equipment, what on earth could it be used for in a ballet?"

Kinskov started to move towards him, like a cunning wild animal, who knew exactly how to achieve the desired effect by a simple movement of the hips or stroke of the hand. In many ways, she reminded James of himself.

"Well, I could tell you, but then. . we wouldn't have time for this-" she pulled him roughly towards her with the lapels of his jacket and forced his lips onto his. James, of course, did not pull away, rather he welcomed the kiss, knowing that this was going to be the only way that he would walk out of the theatre tonight alive; if he reacted as any ordinary man would. Of course, it wasn't all that bad.

Gradually, things began to heat up and as Kinskov backed him into one of the metal work surfaces, lifting her thigh to rest upon his hip, James was ready to suggest that they take things to a more comfortable place.

However, just as he opened his mouth to speak, he heard a small gasp and turning, saw a figure with an auburn mass of hair retreating along the corridor. Knowing it to be Moneypenny, but knowing that he could not leave his current encounter just yet, without raising too much suspicion, he simply froze and hoped that an idea would come to him.

"Your wife?" the woman in his arms asked, having also sensed the presence of another figure in the room.

"Yes, unfortunately," James replied, the comment accidentally sounding rather more callous than remorseful.

"You should go to her."

"Ah yes of course, I should, but can we not continue this?" James persevered, and took Natalya back into his arms, capturing her lips with his own swollen ones, and wondering why Jane had experienced such a reaction to seeing him with another woman. It wasn't as if they were emotionally involved. Were they?

Then it happened. That proverbial lightning bolt hit him with extreme force. Of course they were emotionally involved. The feeling when they kissed, when they made love, when she was in danger, he had never felt those things before. He thought about her when he wasn't with her, he watched her sleep, every cliché in the book seemed to be true of their relationship. Dear God, he even thought of her when he was kissing other beautiful women. Speaking of which . .

"I'm sorry Natalya," he said, breaking away from her, "you're right, I should find my wife."

With that, he strode from the room, straightening his clothing on the way.

"Shame, Mr Bond," she started after he had gone, "it would have been much more satisfying to kill you **after** sex."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

Edging his way into the suite, a million thoughts concerning what he wanted to say to Jane were running around Bond's head.

"Darling?" he asked, standing in the centre of the darkened room.

Hearing no response and seeing no sign of movement in any of the rooms, James became increasingly curious, and a little worried.

_Oh God I hope nothing has happened to her. And I hope she isn't too hurt by what she saw. If she feels even just a fraction for me of what I feel for her than I have no doubt that she'll be rather unhappy. _

Listening to his own thoughts, the usually untouchable agent found it strange beyond belief that he was finally feeling this way about a woman.

_The very one that has been beside me for more years than I can count. _

Then he saw her. A true vision stood alone on the balcony, still wearing her silk gown with her fiery hair looking more lovely than ever in the moonlight.

"Jane," he whispered, moving closer to her, but not yet daring to touch her, not knowing what her reaction would be.

Finally, she let go of the balcony railing and turned to him. He felt a pang of guilt as he saw her tear stained cheeks, which she instinctively noticed.

"Don't worry, it's not all about you," she began, moving slightly so that he could join her in looking out over the eerily silent streets.

"Well, I still feel that I owe you an explanation."

She turned her head away from him, breathing deeply in order to stem the new wave of tears which threatened to fall; desperately trying to resist the urge to seek comfort and reassurance in his arms.

"You don't owe me anything, James. I don't know how I could let myself feel for you, rookie mistake I suppose. I know that you were just doing your job, what we've been sent here to do. Can explain every single move that you made with her in a perfectly rational, practical way, but yet, I can't help feeling like a pathetic, jealous woman who has caught her husband out. ." it was no use trying anymore; the tears were falling freely and she lowered her head further, ashamed of her sentimentality.

"Oh darling, it's not pathetic," he soothed, as he gathered her into his arms and she accepted his embrace willingly, "it's just as I would have felt if I had seen you with another man." James took a deep breath of his own in order to brace himself for what he was about to say. As much as James Bond was a known womaniser, he was not known to be a romantic poet or a man of many words. Usually he just looked at woman and they went weak in the knees. But he knew that this time, a little talking was definitely needed.

"Jane, you are such a remarkable woman. So beautiful, strong, talented -"

Jane shook her head against his chest and tried to move away, but James simply tightened his grasp, trapping her body against his.

"Yes, talented and intelligent, and . .well I could go on forever about things that make me love you, but-"

"James!" Moneypenny cried in shock when she heard his last statement.

_He loves me?! _

"That's right, my darling Penny, I love you, and I know that you feel the same," he said, using his finger to lift her chin so that her eyes met his, "I can feel it when we kiss, when we make love and . . right now."

He kissed her and she felt all the love that he was talking about. She realised that previous two times that this has happened, at the London studio and at the theatre the previous afternoon, had been simply hints at how it feel to be held in the arms of the man you love and kiss him in a way that would undoubtedly make part of his soul belong to you, and part of yours to him.

But as part of her soul gave itself to James, a bigger part pulled away as her biggest worries surfaced.

"What is it?" James asked, clearly confused by her changing mood.

"I can't give myself to you James, not so fully. We may have made love, and yes, it was amazing, and yes I . .I . . care for you too, but I can't let myself be consumed by you James."

"Why not? I would never hurt you intentionally, I am sorry about this evening, but there was really nothing else I could do, without making her suspicious."

"I know, I'm not talking about that, and I know that you would not intentionally hurt me but if I let you into every part of me, it would be so easy for you to do so."

She turned and headed into the suite, seating herself on the chaise longue by the window.

"I couldn't wave you off every time you left on a mission, or be without you for months at a time, with minimal contact; I would go insane with worry."

"Don't you already worry about me?"

"Yes of course, but at the moment I worry about the handsome 00 that breezes in and out of my life as he pleases, I worry about a friend. But lately . . ."

"Lately?. . ."

"Well, I've learned that I think of you as more than a friend. It was a ,lot easier to distance myself from you emotionally when I pictured you as a suave handsome man who I wanted to take me on my desk and have done with it. But then I realised that I even loved to look at you when you were at home, wearing odd pyjamas and plodding around on Sunday morning nursing a hangover. I love your eyes and that look you have sometimes that makes me feel as if I am the only one who has ever seen you without all those barriers up. I love the way you make the best coffee I've ever had, and the way that you let me make you breakfast if you come home after a mission in the early hours; and you sit there eating every last scrap even though we both know it tastes disgusting."

James laughed and seated himself beside her, taking trembling hands in his, urging her with his eyes to continue.

"I love the fact that I am one of the very few people that knows how well you play the piano. I love the way you hold me when we dance together in your front room. I love the way that you obsessively fold you clothes and keep your wardrobe so tidy. Oh James, I love you . . but I can't let myself be loved by you, it's just too wonderful, too dangerous."

"Dangerous?" James asked, wiping the tears from Penny's cheeks.

"If you left, or if you . . were taken away from me, I don't know what I'd do."

"Well, I love you and you love me and I don't think either of us can take that back now so. . it looks like we have a little problem on our hands doesn't it?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When it came to the morning after the night before, if you will, James awoke in a rather uncomfortable position and realised that he had spent the night asleep on a sofa in front of the fireplace. The discomfort was cause partly by the fact that he had someone else sleeping there with him, and his left arm had gone rather numb.

With his movements, he woke a sleeping Moneypenny and she reached up, smiling, and kissed him softly. He realised that they must have fallen asleep in front of the fire whilst talking last night. The realisation that he had spent an entire night holding a beautiful woman without propositioning her, only served to affirm the view that he was deeply in love with this figure lying in his arms. But he knew that her insecurities and fears about getting hurt would undoubtedly have an adverse affect on their relationship, he could only wish that he knew what to do about it.

He may have found a woman he loved, and actually managed to force the words out of his mouth . . and mean them, but it seemed that the struggle wasn't over yet.

"Good morning," James practically growled, as he bent his head down to caress her lips with his own.

"Good morning," she returned, sitting up and freeing James' arm. Then, looking at the clock, "goodness, I'm going to be late for rehearsals!"

She dashed into the bathroom and began to ready herself, changing out of the silk gown which was still draped from her figure, whilst James called down to room service for some breakfast for them both.

After grabbing a quick cup of coffee, Jane had rushed out, on her way to the final rehearsal before the opening performance that evening, whilst James received a call from Natalya, wanting to meet with James to discuss a new investment opportunity that she thought he might be interested in.

"Curious choice of location," James thought as he pulled the Aston Martin into the car park by an abandoned warehouse. The very setting of the meeting convinced him that it was a set up and his instincts forced him to be on guard of each sound and movement made.

As he stepped into the warehouse, he heard the voice he was waiting for, "ah Mr Bond," Natalya purred, "how good of you to arrive on time, I have a very busy schedule today."

Looking around, scanning the warehouse for the Russian beauty, James decided to play along, "oh yes? And what might today's plans involve for such a delicate beauty as yourself?"

"Well, let's see. First of all, I'm going to kill you, then have lunch and then. . .enjoy a little ballet. Oh and of course, your wife will have to go too."

It was then that Kinskov stepped out from the shadows and James heard the unmistakeable sound of a loaded revolver being aimed directly at him.

"Now, turn around Mr Bond, I want to see those delightful eyes of yours whilst you die."

He did as she instructed and found himself facing not only a beautiful woman, but two rather burly bodyguards.

"Don't worry about them, darling, I am much more dangerous."

"I don't doubt that for a second Miss Kinskov, but tell me, how do you think your ballet will fare when potential investors here of my gruesome murder?"

"Ah a true professional to the very end, Mr Bond. You may drop the charade, I know very well who you are 007, and what you are doing here. You know, I was the one who killed the last man that you sent over here. Of course, I had a little more fun with him first, he didn't have a wife here with him. Miss Moneypenny is much more attractive than you 00's give her credit for."

Bond flinched at the use of Penny's real name, it meant that she was definitely in danger too.

"So you kill me, and then what?"

"And then, I will enjoy your _wife's _performance in the ballet before taking her to meet Devorsky. As much as I love him, he does have a strange penchant for foreign women, especially English ones. When he's done with her, I'll bring her here and kill her just like you."

James again grimaced, wishing that he had never agreed to bringing Jane here.

"There, there, at least you will be buried together, yes?"

"Thank you for your kindness," he retorted, as sharp witted as ever. "So, what are you waiting for?" he asked, slowly patting his trouser pocket, and finding what he wanted, began to move his fingers ever so gently against the device which controlled his car.

"Well, I think I might have a little fun with you first. You see, I always thought it was a great shame to -"

Her speech was interrupted by the sound of shattering metal, as the Aston Martin powered through the shutters to the warehouse and headed toward them. The two bodyguards, being all brawn rather than brain, rushed towards it, intrigued as to who would dare to challenge them. Kinskov herself was startled by the noise and momentarily turned her attention from James, giving him the perfect opportunity to reach across and grab her arm, twisting it behind her back whilst he held her own gun against her head.

"Don't move," he barked at the two approaching guards, "you really think I won't kill her?"

"Do as he says, you idiots!" Natalya begrudgingly ordered, not ready to give in just yet.

James quickly bundled Kinskov into the passenger seat of his car before settling in himself and setting off at a pace to rival Formula 1.

"I hope you don't think this is over Mr Bond? How long do you think it will be before Devorsky sends someone for me? Well?"

Concentrating solely on the empty road ahead, which led to the meeting point where he would turn his passenger over to his contacts for interrogation, James answered, "frankly my dear, I don't give a damn!"

Suddenly, infuriated by his nonchalance, the woman lunged across the car and grabbed the hands of her captor, causing him to swerve from left to right, startled at the strength in the woman's small hands.

"For God's sake woman!" he cried as he pushed her off him and focused on the road once more, not noticing the knife she was edging out of her garter belt.

"Pull over Mr Bond, or I **will** kill you," she declared, holding her dagger to his throat.

Reluctant, but knowing that she meant business this time, James stopped the car and watched as Natalya ran from him along the road; before following her on foot.

Reaching her, he grabbed her left arm and ducked as she swung for him with the knife. Once again twisting her arm behind her back, Bond attempted to wrestle the knife from her hand, preferring to disarm her, rather than kill her.

Unfortunately, in the struggle, his aim wasn't exactly achieved. Trying to escape his grasp, she fell and indeed, in true tragic style, fell onto her own knife, immediately stilling her movements, as the knife pierced her heart.

Still breathing heavily from the struggle, Bond stepped away from the body and let out a regretful sigh. Deep down, he knew that she was probably just a young woman corrupted by a much needed father figure.

"But," he thought, "she was a threat; no doubt of that."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

One hour before curtain up, Jane Moneypenny was alone in her dressing room whispering the hardest combination she would have to perform over and over to herself.

"ballonée compose, trois derrière, pas de bourrée, double pirouette en dehors, glissade posé, grand jeté assemble soutenu"

Her train of thoughts was interrupted by a knock at her door, which she instantly recognised to be the knock that herself and James had agreed on for security reasons. Eager to see him, as he was the only one who could truly calm her nerves at this point, she bounded over to the door and was greeted by a beautiful bouquet of flowers and a handsome 00.

"Oh James, they're lovely thank you," she gushed, feeling rather like a giddy schoolgirl.

"Well, as much as I am looking forward to seeing your performance, I have half a mind to keep you in here and have my wicked way with you," James started, his voice husky, "seeing you in such attire is just too much for a mere mortal."

It was then that Jane realised she was still dressed in only her rehearsal shorts and black lace bra.

She flashed him a suggestive smile and answered, "well James, we do still have a little time before I have to get ready."

James raised an eyebrow and took her hand in his, leading her to the sofa that sat in the corner of the room. Pulling her down to him, so that she straddled his waist, he kissed her with a hunger which she had not yet felt from him.

"Any ideas of how we should spend that time, my dear?" he growled, kissing her exposed collarbone.

"Hmmmm," she giggled, "a few."

She decided that showing him would be much easier than describing them through speech and so moved her delicate fingers to the hem of his shirt, releasing it from his pants and running her fingers up the side of his rib cages, increasingly aware of his quickened breathing, as she set to work on his bow tie and shirt buttons.

She pulled away slightly at the sight of some rather ugly bruises forming on his chest and raised an eyebrow in question.

"It seems Miss Kinskov was not as fond of my presence as I first thought," James began to explain.

"Is she . ?" Moneypenny asked, knowing that this was the most probable result of an encounter with James.

"Yes, fell on her own sword, one might say."

A moment of silence followed, as Jane realised that her partner was not entirely happy about the killing. Sensing his need to be comforted, in a way that only a woman could provide, she lowered her head once again and kissed him firmly on the mouth before moving her hips against him in a most provocative manner.

"Darling, do we have time to finish this?" James asked hopefully.

"Well actually yes we do, but we can't," she answered, pushing herself up from the sofa.

"Can't? Why?!" he protested, rather disgruntled to be sat on the sofa alone, and even more so as Jane started to dress.

"Well, Madame LeMande ordered that there was to be no strenuous activity for the hours prior to the performance; for any of her dancers," she finished, bending to place a final chaste peck on his swollen lips.

"I'm rather disappointed that my influence has rubbed off on you Penny; you have become quite the tease."

"Now, now James, stop pouting and wish me luck."

"Good luck," he offered miserably, like a schoolboy whose sweets had been confiscated.

Jane smiled at the forlorn expression on his face, before sitting down at her mirror in order to apply the make-up she had been provided with. As she then began to tend to her hair, James stood from the sofa and began to brief her about the plans for the evening.

"All clear?" he asked.

"Yes sir," she replied in a less than serious manner, before giving him a mock salute.

After a disapproving look from the commander, Jane broke into a smile and crossed the room to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck in the process. As she pulled his head more firmly down to hers, he flicked his tongue in and out of her mouth, whilst running his hands down her back, and briefly over her bottom.

Then he pulled away.

"James?"

He just smiled.

Jane frowned, "now who's the tease?"

"Well, I wouldn't want you getting light headed during your pirouettes would I darling?" he gave her a quick kiss and, knowing that if he didn't leave now, they would both miss tonight's performance, he opened the door and left with, "good luck Penny, I'll be waiting for you afterwards; we have unfinished business!"

James took his seat in the auditorium just as the overture began. He felt the slight tingle of anticipation as he realised he was nervous for Jane, he knew that she would be wonderful, but it was as if he was sharing her emotions with her in order to lighten her load.

Just as the younger chorus of dancers leapt onto the stage with such grace, James caught a glimpse of a sniper's rifle peering from a small gap in the moulding of the royal box.

_Not now _James thought _this is the first time I have actually wanted to watch a ballet. _

But the sniper seemed to disagree and adjusted his rifle so that it was right on target.

James stood and moved from his seat, excusing himself from the other disgruntled patrons who were forced to stand so that the handsome stranger could exit the row. Standing in the aisle, in a position that he knew the sniper could not reach, James again diverted his attention to the stage, just in time for Penny's grand entrance.

_God she's beautiful. _

Surprisingly engrossed in the performance, James only became aware of the presence behind him just seconds before the figure began to speak.

"Mr Bond, Mr Devorsky would like to see you. You may have dodged our calling card, but my superior is quite adamant that you meet with him."

With a gentle, yet insistent hand on his elbow, James felt himself being led out of the auditorium and with one fleeting glance behind at the prima ballerina from England that had everybody captivated, he knew that the grand finale that night would not be happening on the stage.

"_ballonée compose, trois derrière, pas de bourrée, double pirouette en dehors, glissade posé, grand jeté assemble soutenu" _

Jane was focused on her body's actions and guiding herself through her tricky opening section, until she saw a familiar figure stand and gradually work his way out of the auditorium. She joked to herself that she didn't think that James hated the ballet so much, but the serious, rational side of her knew that he was leaving for a reason. She hadn't failed to notice the other mysterious figure by his side, leading him further away from her, and she instinctively knew that the danger had only just begun.

Meanwhile, James was led further and further beneath the theatre until he and his escort reached a well guarded room which was clearly the nerve centre of this operation.

"So Mr Bond, what do you think of the ballet?" a voice asked from the corner, motioning to the giant screen that filled one wall of the room. "I must say, **Miss** **Moneypenny** is quite enchanting," he teased, "I think she will prove most rewarding as an after show prize."

Tensing at Devorsky's mention of his partner, James quickly recovered his senses. So the masterplan comes to life eh? Quite a room you have here, but what exactly is it you're planning? World domination? Nuclear war? Believe me, I have seen it all before."

Devorsky, confident of his strength and athleticism, dismissed his guards from the room and began to pace in circles around Bond.

"No clichés Mr Bond, just good old fashioned charity. This button," he began, indicating a small black object below the screen, "will trigger bombs connected to one major government building in England, the U.S.A, France, Germany, Spain, Italy, China and India. Some of the most powerful nations of the world will be devastated and terrorist groups will be clambering to take credit for such an attack. All of the destroyed governments will turn to their powerful ally, Russia, for help."

"And there you step in," James concluded.

"Exactly. My beautiful country will again be seen as a wonderful nation, and thanks to my charitable nature, funded by my interests in the raw material exports of our land, Russians everywhere will think me a most suitable leader," Devorsky finished with a smile.

"And then the games begin," muttered James, with a rueful smile, actually surprised at the originality of the plan.

With a flourish, the orchestra ended the finale and the dancers took their bows, greeted by rapturous applause. Moneypenny received a standing ovation of her own and left the stage absolutely delighted, and feeling more alive than ever.

Heading to her dressing room, hopeful, and eager, to see James there, Jane felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up at the steely eyed stranger, she knew that this had was her invitation to join the party underground.

"So did you bring me down here to stop you?" James asked, as the two men watched the dancers take their bows.

"No, no, no Bond; that is impossible," Devorsky declared, again showing his conceit, "I brought you here to die."

"Really, is this how you treat all of your guests?"

"Only the ones that kill my fiancées," the Russian replied, whilst swinging his fist to connect firmly with Bond's jaw.

Taking the punch , rather than choosing to stop it, Bond knew that the villain would now feel as thought he had the upper hand.

At that moment came a knock at the door, before two guards entered with Moneypenny in tow.

"Ah, your beautiful _**wife**_, right on cue," Devorsky offered, in a voice tinged with sarcasm and husky with desire, as he grabbed Jane by the arm and pushed her roughly into a vacant chair near the centre of the room.

"So, how long do we have then before this show of yours? And we will be alive to see it?" James asked, keeping a watchful eye on Moneypenny, who was, at that moment, struggling against the guards, as her hands were bound behind the chair, before her feet were given a similar treatment.

Devorsky chuckled, "she will be, but I wouldn't afford you that luxury. No, Mr Bond, I am going to kill you very slowly and painfully, and then I will sit here and enjoy my plan's fruition as this lovely lady tends to my needs. And then I will kill her as well; don't worry, I'll burn the bodies together." He threw a sickening glance in Penny's direction and almost licked his lips at the prospect of what was to come. "There is, however, a chance for you to play your favourite role and be a hero to your heroine. She can go, if, before I kill you; you push the button yourself."

Faced with the ultimate dilemma, Bond looked from the imprisoned woman and then back to the trigger button below the now blank screen.

"Having trouble deciding Mr Bond? Your principles or the woman you love? Well, well, well," the Russian goaded, knowing in his own mind that he would never keep his side of the bargain anyway; Miss Moneypenny was far too enticing to be overlooked.

"Why would I have trouble? She means nothing to me anyway," James lied, thinking that perhaps this might be his final chance to save at least one of them, "we were sent here together, that is the extent of it."

"I beg to differ," he stated, before signalling to one of his men.

Suddenly, a video began to play on the screen. Videos of the two English visitors most intimate moments; and most intimate words.

"_Oh James, oh God yes, oh . . . ." _

The sound was almost deafening, leaving all thankful that the scene soon changed. However, the next scene was no more pleasant for Penny and Bond to see; Jane enjoying a relaxing soak in the bath, before being joined by a handsome partner.

"_Penny, did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" _

"_James, I'm not sure I'm quite up to any strenuous activity just yet." _

"_Don't worry darling, we'll take it very slow, I promise." _

Jane lowered her head, as tears threatened to fall. She felt so . . .so . . Violated. It wasn't that she was ashamed of their actions together, it was just that it suddenly all felt so cheap and dirty; knowing that someone had been watching.

The next clip was just for James; Devorsky knew that these would really hit him where it hurt.

The screen filled with the silent image of a sleeping beauty. The camera zoomed in on her face as the fiery haired figure breathed ever so gently in and out, in peaceful rhythm.

The plan worked; James was furious. The thought that someone else had shared in this picture, a sight that he had felt truly honoured to have all to himself, made him angrier than he had ever been.

Again the screen went blank, as Devorsky spoke, "So, what is it to be then? Her, or your conscience?"

Just as James was about to speak, a deafening blast was heard and the whole room shook violently as the roof collapsed, burying the occupants in rubble.

For a few, eerie moments, silence reigned.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sirens wailed as more emergency vehicles arrived at the scene to search for bodies in what had been an explosion caused by an accidental fire in the technical area of the great Russian theatre.

Or at least that's what the press would be told.

The truth was, Jane Moneypenny had been issued with an extra special costume for the ballet. One that included an emergency catch at the back of her corseted torso. The button needed a certain amount of pressure applied to it in a sequence which she had been taught, so there was no danger of it accidentally being used. This catch sent a signal back to The Office to alert them to the fact that all was not well at theatre and, knowing of Devorsky's plans and nature, they ordered the Moscow units to stand by.

After evacuating all other patrons from the theatre, it was decided that the risk of the button being pressed in retaliation to a surprise attack was too great, and the consequences, unthinkable. And so, much to the disgust of many emminent architects, the building was destroyed.

Now all that was left to do, was to recover the survivors, or corpses, of the explosion, as quickly as possible.

Bond was the first to emerge, having thrown himself under a large metal machine during the blast, which had, to an extent, shielded him from the falling debris. He escaped virtually unscathed from the incident, with only a few deep cuts and mild concussion.

His emotional state, however, was less healthy.

"I know she's in there somewhere!" he argued with a fellow colleague, who had suggested perhaps they call it a day.

"James, it's been three hours, you know how slim the chances are now. . ." he trailed off, unsure of what to say, as James turned and headed back to the pile of rubble which had been just hours ago, the room where she had been tied to a small wooden chair; from which she could not have moved during the blast.

After another heartbreaking hour of finding nothing but the two guards who had been at the door, Bond suddenly spotted a delicate, porcelain skinned hand amongst the wreckage.

"Jane!" he whispered as he moved towards her, almost in a trance. His legs began to run, but his mind was still focussed purely on the sight of her hand, so white against the ugly, scorched mess.

He reached her and cried or help from the few volunteers who still remained, as they rushed over to help remove, piece by piece, the metal that had shielded her.

Cradling her seemingly lifeless form in his arms, James felt his eyes well with tears as he ran a dirtied hand down her cheek.

_So cold _he thought to himself _not at all like the Jane I know. You were always so full of life, please don't leave like this, come back to me darling, come back to your favourite 00. _

"We'll dance together every night, I promise, and I'll play the piano for you. And I'll make you the coffee that you love so much. Please, darling, please," he begged, his voice just a whisper.

The paramedics rushed to where they were stood and began to assess her vital signs.

"I cannot find a pulse," one said.

_Oh please, please _James silently prayed, whilst they tried again.

"Wait . . . It's very, very weak, but it's there! Let's get her to the hospital quickly!!"

Feeling a little colder himself, as Jane was wrenched from his arms, James breathed a sigh of relief and turned to join her in the ambulance. As he did so, he saw a figure limping away from the scene. A distinctly arrogant, Russian figure.

Drawing his gun, Bond aimed and, in one satisfying movement, gunned Devorsky down.

As the figure fell, James turned, motioned to his colleague to take care of the body and joined the figures in the ambulance.

He now knew what mattered most.

Staying true to his word, Bond held her close in his arms and swayed slowly to the soft music filtering through the crisp night air.

He pulled her closer as she shivered, and chuckled when he heard her mutterings, "whose stupid idea was it to throw Bill a birthday party on a rooftop terrace? It's bloody November for heavens' sake."

"Now, now," James chided, "you know that you wouldn't have missed it for the world. Besides, you've got me to keep you warm and you have shown no desire to move from the dance floor."

"Perhaps not," she said, looking up at him, "but I can think of better ways to keep warm, can't you?"

Smiling devilishly, she raised her lips slowly towards his, sighed and settled her head on his shoulder.

"Still such a tease eh Penny?"

"No James, as you well know, these days I make good on my innuendos, but we both agreed that public displays of affection were not on the cards just yet."

"But practically everyone has already figured it out, why can't we just admit to them that we care deeply and passionately about one another . . And that the sex is great?"

As James smirked at his own last comment, Jane ignored it and answered simply, "because then we would have to admit it to ourselves."

She removed herself from his arms and immediately he noticed how cold he felt without her there. As the beautiful woman in the midnight blue gown started towards the door to exit the roof, he pulled her back by the arm.

"I already have, Jane, and I know that you have too, so why can't we stop playing games?" he asked, the frustration and anger in him now becoming evident.

She took in the look in his eyes before whispering, through unshed tears, "not here."

James needed no more encouragement and took hold of her hand, leading her through the emergency door and down the steps of the official building, towards her office. Not a word was spoken, each party preferring to conserve their strength for what they knew was going to be a rather long heart to heart.

Upon reaching the office, James guided Moneypenny gently to her chair, before leaning casually on the desk in front of her.

"So, you're still not sure about us, eh love?"

There came no reply, so he continued, "really? I mean after everything we have been through in the last few months . ."

Jane groaned, audibly, in frustration at the thought of having to have the conversation which hse had been dreading.

"Oh James, I'm sorry, I know how crazy this must be making you. It's just that, like I said, if we told everyone what is going on between us and then . . . .something happened, I just -"

"Something? You mean the missions?

He sensed Jane's hesitation, as she cast her eyes downward.

"It's not the job. Something else?" James braced himself as his worst fears were confirmed.

"The women James."

Jane raised her eyes to meet his, finally looking straight into those piercing pools of blue.

"The women?" he asked, incredulous that she still didn't seem to trust him.

"Can you honestly tell me that I will ever be enough for you? Just one woman? Just me?"

Bond gave her a half and took her hands into his own.

"Jane Moneypenny," he sighed, "you are more than enough woman for me." She smiled at his slight innuendo; a smile that encouraged him to continue, "darling, there will still be times when I am on a mission and I have to hold a woman a little closer than normal, or kiss her goodnight, but I'm afraid that those things are just part of the job. You know that. If you're asking me to-"

"I would never ask you to leave your job James," she quickly cut in, "it's a part of who you are. Part of who I fell in love with. I've gotten used to the idea of you leaving our bed in the mornings to go and save the world," he laughed at her exaggeration, and did not miss the natural ease of the reference to their shared sleeping quarters, "but the fact that you have never had a monogamous relationship for more than a few weeks . . .well, it worries me."

Silence ensued for a few moments, whilst James contemplated the best response.

"When you were in the hospital in Moscow, and the doctors told me that there was a chance you might not live," his voice quivered slightly as a chill ran don his spine at the memory, "oh Jane, I have seen people die, I have had people, women even, die in my arms, but nothing prepared me for the fear that gripped me at the thought of losing you."

Penny's eyes clouded with tears as James continued, "that night on the balcony, you told me that you didn't know how you would carry on if anything happened to me. Well I feel exactly the same. I know that you think I just can't keep _it _in my trousers, but the reason I have never settled down, or remained with someone for so long is because . . no-one has ever captivated me heart and soul like you do. You fascinate me, and instead of moving onto someone else because I'm bored; with you, I learn something every day, and that discovery will never end. I promise you."

The tears were falling freely now, as Jane wondered what it was that made her so emotional lately. James reached his hand up to her face, wiping away the tears, as he asked, "so do you think we can work past this now?"

She simply nodded, as he stood, pulling her with him, and into his embrace.

"James," she murmured, her head resting on his shoulder, "I can't promise that I won't be insanely jealous every time you look at an attractive woman."

As he lowered her head to look into her eyes, she smiled and he gently pressed his lips to hers.

Breaking the kiss, he led her towards the open space in the centre of the office.

"I promise, that I will never hurt you, Jane, and we will take it nice and slow. We'll tell everyone when both of us are ready to. Deal?"

"Deal," Jane confirmed, with a kiss of her own.

"Now. Would you care to dance?"

Bond didn't need a vocal answer, he knew that this beautiful woman would never say 'no' to a spin around the dance floor.

And so, the two lovers ended the evening, and began their relationship, with a dance that needed no music. They would find their way together, all they needed was time.


End file.
